


The circular table

by vraiment



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, tell me if i should continue this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vraiment/pseuds/vraiment
Summary: Jaemin attempts to run away from his problems





	The circular table

The cafeteria was loud. No, not loud. It was chaos, and Jaemin found himself in the middle of the mess. He was seated at one of the circular tables, with his friends. He corrected himself. Friend. Singular. He looked up at Renjun, who was nervously fidgeting beside him, and glared at him. He hoped that the glare conveyed the sheer amount of ‘fuck yous’ he was feeling at the very moment.  

“I’m sorry,” the latter mouthed, pouting at Jaemin with wide eye. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes, which  _ unfortunately _ , landed on the perpetrator himself- Lee Jeno. Why the  _ fuck  _ did Renjun convince him that “talking things through” was going to make things better.

“So, guys,” Hyuck cleared his throat from across the table. “We really need to talk about, uh stuff.”

“Damn right we do,” Jaemin scoffed, looking right into Jeno’s eyes. Jeno avoided his eyes and started to fiddle with his fingers.

“You see, we are all gathered here in a circular table because circle means unity, right?” Mark piped from beside Hyuck, who was nodding to every word the black haired boy said. “We really need to be united now more than ever,” he continued, placing emphasis on every word.

“From what I can see,” Jisung started slowly from beside Jaemin. “Two certain people in this table have a conflict, that is splitting up this whole group apart.”

“Jisung, good to know that you’re using your critical thinking knowledge,” Jaemin replied, but he made sure that his tone was soft and calm. Jisung was a good guy, and so was Chenle. They were still categorized in the miscellaneous level of friends in Jaemin’s mind.  Renjun currently held the number one spot, followed by Chensung, and rock bottom was the Other Three.

He didn’t even know why Mark and Donghyuck were grouped with Him. Maybe he  _ was _ exaggerating.

“Also,” Renjun started. “We are gathered here because we know that you two” he pointed at Jaemin and Jeno “are cowards and won’t fix this alone.”

“I don’t even know why this is a problem. He is exaggerating everything,” Jeno spoke for the first time since they gathered at the table. He looked up at Jaemin with thoughtful eyes.  _ Oh. So he  _ was _ a pathetic over exaggerator. _

“Well, I think if we went through all the details of what happened that night we could fix whatever this is,” Mark said, gesturing his arms between Jeno and Jaemin.

“I’m not really comfortable with-” Jaemin started.

“Bitch we’ve known each other since grade school,” Hyuck groaned. “I know you well enough to know that you haven’t been ok since whatever happened happened.”

Okay , maybe Hyuck has levelled up to second place. “Can we get this over with we have have 20 minutes of break left and I haven’t started my homework,” Chenle impatiently added.

“So,” Jaemin and Jeno started at the same time. Jaemin looked up to meet the other boy’s eyes.  He could feel his heart racing in his chest. “Go ahead,” Jaemin said, looking away.

“I don’t know how to nicely put this but I confessed to him.” 

“And this is a problem because?” Mark asked. Everyone at the table, including Jeno seemed to hold their breaths, as they looked at Jaemin for the answer.  _ Why was it a problem?  _ It was not like Jaemin hated Jeno. It was quite the opposite, actually. There were times when he dreamed of holding Jeno’s hands, which were probably soft and very warm. He would hold them and kiss the older boy’s knuckles. In those dreams, Jaemin would look into the other boy’s eyes and tell him that he  _ loved _ him.

So why was this a problem? Frankly, he didn’t know the answer. Maybe, it was just his raging, teenage hormones acting ahead of himself and him not fully comprehending his situation. Or maybe he was just a coward.

He considered his answer for a full second before settling on the fact that he was indeed a coward. He stood up with an abrupt start, causing his chair to screech against the tiled floor. “So long fellas,” he said, flashing his best smile before walking out.

“Hold the fuck up, mister,” Renjun came after him, running to keep up with Jaemin’s long strides. “What happened to giving a fucking chance to Jeno.”

“Boy, you do swear a lot whenever you’re stressed,” Jaemin replied, before breaking out into a run. There was no way he was going to face his problems. No, not today.

He heard footsteps close behind him, and saw a shadow on the ground running after him. “Renjun, please,” Jaemin said breathlessly.

“It’s me, you fool.” Jaemin heard a hoarse and deep voice, and it took him a second to recognize it as Jeno’s. “You damn well know that I can outrun you. We can keep running all day or you could just stop and talk to me.”

He thought of the best way to fix this problem. The sun was shining down on his back and burning a hole through his soul. Sweat stuck on his face, clinging to his hand and his neck, and that made him uncomfortable. His legs were tired, and Jeno could outrun him and tackle him to the ground. 

Jaemin suddenly stopped, causing the older boy to run into him, and both of them fell on the ground, Jeno on top of him. He squirmed underneath Jeno and turned around to face the other boy. He searched for Jeno’s eyes and both of them stared at each other in silence. Jaemin realized the sheer absurdity of position he was in- physically and mentally. He could feel Jeno’s irregular breaths on his cheeks. 

He looked at Jeno’s dark brown eyes, and his coppery black eyelashes that sweeped up and down everytime he blinked. He noticed the messiness of the older boy hair, and how strands of thick, black hair curled around his eyes. He really wanted to run his hair though Jeno’s hair. He really wanted to just-

“Are you gonna do something or are we just gonna be like this for the rest of the day,” Jeno breathed, as his eyes searched Jaemin’s face.   

“You know what? Fuck it.” Jaemin reached forward and pressed his face against Jeno’s. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this.” He tilted his head and reached Jeno’s lips, and for a moment time seemed to stop. He dragged his hand to Jeno’s black hair, and pressed his lips harder against the other boy’s. It lasted a second at the most, like most of Jaemin’s bad decisions.

“We’re on school grounds,” Jeno breathlessly muttered as he pulled away. He got up and reached for Jaemin’s hands, in attempts to pull him up. “Maybe we could continue this later?” He winked and walked away.

“What do you mean,” Jaemin called after Jeno. “What are we?”

“Whatever you want to be,” Jeno said turning around, and giving Jaemin one of his heart throbbing smiles.

 


End file.
